Bree Brennan
Bree Brennan is currently a senior at Port Charles High School. she was held back two years after having a mental breakdown when her brother Ryder Ford was killed in the shooting by Drake. Bree has DID which was given to her by her mother, Jessica Buchanan which is what happened after Ryder died, her alter Dee came out and she was taken to Shadybrook with her mother whose alter Tess also came out. Bree returned in season 7 after getting healthier and able to get her alter out and supress it. Bree was friends with Sierra Morasco in season 1 who left town after the shooting. Bree used to be very mean and followed in Sierra's footsteps and ran for vice president with her in season 1 despite her being a sophomore at the time. After being released from Shadybrook, everyone was afraid of Bree and she became withdrawn and shy until she met Christian Zacchara and was no longer appeared to be a "mean girl" until she made Christian choose between her and his friend Kenzie Ford. Bree is the daughter of Jessica Buchanan and the late Nash Brennan. she is former friends with Sierra Morasco and Meghan Spencer. she is the niece of Natalie Buchanan, grandaughter of Vikki Buchana, cousin of Jasey McBain and Liam McBain. ex-girlfriend of Christian Zacchara. She is portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Early Life Bree Victoria Brennan (born Brennan Buchanan) is the daughter of Jessica Buchanan and the late Nash Brennan. Bree was born on May 1, 2006. Jessica met Nash in 2005 while struggling with Dissociative Identity Disorder and under the influence of an alternate personality, Tess Smith. When Jessica becomes pregnant, she is not sure if Nash or her fiancé Antonio Vega is the father. When the baby is born, a DNA test confirms that Nash is the baby's father, and the baby is named Brennan "Bree" Buchanan. Jessica and Nash quickly bond over their child and eventually marry on July 12, 2007, but he later dies on June 5, 2008 after falling from the balcony of the Palace Hotel.3 After Nash's death, Jessica discovers she is pregnant. Grief-stricken, Jessica's alter, Tess, re-emerges, seeking revenge on Jessica's sister Natalie and her husband, Jared Banks, who Tess blames for Nash's death. Driven by revenge, Tess neglects her pregnancy and she gives birth to a stillborn baby, Chloe. This produces another alter, Bess Lord, who switches Jessica's baby with Jessica's cousin Starr's newborn Hope Manning. When the truth is finally revealed, Tess takes Bree and Hope to West Virginia to see Nash's parents. Eventually, Jessica regains control and returns Hope to her real parents. In 2010, Bree bonds with her mother's boyfriend, Brody Lovett and asks him to be her father. She is thrilled when Brody and Jessica become engaged and Jessica becomes pregnant. On January 11, 2011, Bree's little brother Ryder is born. Character History Season 1 Bree is first seen in 1.01 Pilot as the captain of the dance team and after the first day of school, Kenzie Ford shows up to audition and Bree tells her that she isn't what they are looking for. She is thirteen and too young for their look. Bree also campaigns for Sierra in her spare time, and tells Leah Corinthos to drop out. The next day Kenzie comes back and Bree tells her the same thing and when Kenzie comes back a third time Bree tells the same thing, but Kenzie starts dancing and does it pretty well, Bree finally tells her she can be in. When it comes to election time, Bree votes for Sierra. 1.05 Cries In Vain Bree starts to have blackouts and not remembering what happened during them. One day at home she comes to and realizes that she has cuts on her arms and is bleeding badly. Bree freaks and goes into the bathroom and tries to get it to stop but is unable and her mom comes in and freaks asking Bree what happened. Bree tells her she doesn't remember, Jessica freaks and takes Bree to the hospital where she is treated for the cuts and she later takes her to a specialist with DID and after hypnotizing Bree, an alter becomes known, a girl who goes by Dee. After Bree comes back, she is given medication by a doctor that should supress Dee from coming out. Jessica is confused on how Bree developed the disorder since she has not gone through a traumatic event. The doctor tells her that it may be hereditary and it was about time before it came out. The medication they put her on should work with keeping Bree there and not dissociate with reality. If she has anymore blackouts, they need to call them and bring her back in. 1.06 The Party Scene, Bree is at Sierra's party hanging out with her and drinking. 1.14 Falling Inside The Black, Bree is at the formal hanging out with Sierra who says the band playing sucks. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose Bree pretends to be sick and skips school not knowing that Drake brought a gun to school and killed her brother Ryder. 'Season 2 and Exit' 2.01 We Are Broken Bree learns about the shooting and her younger brother's death. It is very hard on her and she blames herself for deciding to skip school, thinking if she was there, she might have been able to prevent Ryder from getting shot. 2.02 The Worst Parts Bree turns into alter Dee and is checked into Shadybrook along with her mother who becomes Tess. 'Season 7 and Return' 7.03 The Strength The Go On, Bree is back in school after spending time at Shadybrook getting her DID under control. The doctors have her on some new meds and think she is ready to go back to her life, as long as nothing severely traumatic happens, Bree should be just fine. She is hesitant about returning to school and asks Jessica if they can go back to Llanview but Jessica tells her they need to stay here. It is best to go back to her old routine. Bree goes to school and is happy most of those she associated with have graduated already. She is repeating the last half of her junior year and goes to classes with different teachers who don't know about her mental history. In the hallway, she witnesses Charlotte yell at Trinity and Marina trip her. She is confused when she hears it is about Trevor Martin. 7.05 Don't Let Me Down Most people are avoiding Bree which is hard for her to deal with. She feels she needs a friend and Sierra is long gone and Fiona is sticking with Sydney and Elena. She runs into Christian Zacchara who talks to her and treats her like she is sane, which Bree is really thankful for. She later sees Charlotte angrily tell Christian that he should be spending less time with Bree and more with her, especially while her family is in a time of need. 7.10 Just The Way I'm Not Bree and Christian are assigned as partners on an English project and Bree is happy since Christian is the only one around who treats her normally. The pair make plans to work after school on a project. When Christian arrives Bree can tell something is wrong and when she asks, Christian tells her that he and Charlotte broke up. Bree asks if it has anything to do with her but Christian assures her it has nothing to do with her, Charlotte has been having a hard time dealing with her brother's death and they just weren't working out. 7.15 From Heads Unworthy Christian asks Bree to come over after school so they can work on their project, Bree agrees and goes over to Christian's house. After working for a while she has dinner with his family and can tell his parents are wary of her. 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me Bree asks Christian if everything is okay with him and his parents, she knows how they were reacting. Christian assures her that everything is fine and she doesn't need to worry about it. Bree thanks him for treating her normally and not like everyone else. Christian tells her it's no big deal, she doesn't deserve to be looked at like she was because she has a mental illness. Bree thanks him and the pair go to a movie after school to celebrate their project being done, when Christian drops Bree off at her place, he kisses her. 'Season 8' 8.02 Audience of One Christian asks Bree out on a proper date. She tells him she has DID. Christian's response is he has known. Bree then tells him the specifics of her disorders and the medications she is on. She feels he deserves to know what he is getting into. Christian tells her he plans on be a neuroscientist so he understands she isn't crazy, it's how her brain is chemically wired. Hearing this makes Bree cry tears of joy. Christian is the first person other than a doctor who has understood and the first one who actually wants to know the real her. 8.13 Points of Authority Christian and Bree go out and spend the day together. When leaving Kelly's, Christian goes to use the restroom when Meghan shows up and sees Bree. Bree remembers Meghan from school when she was one of Sierra's followers. Bree waves and Meghan walks over. Bree says hi but Meghan tells her to watch herself. Bree is confused and Meghan tells her she "doesn't want to catch the crazy." Bree is speechless and tells Meghan that she and Sierra were friends. Meghan lets her know she doesn't care, Sierra left after the shooting and Bree had a psychiatric break so she doesn't want to catch the crazy. Before Bree can respond, Christian returns and asks if everything is okay. Meghan smiles at him and tells him things are great, she then sweetly tells Bree goodbye and leaves. Christian then takes Bree home where she tries to process what happened. 'Season 9' 9.05 Prepare Your Weapon Bree goes back to school for her senior year and spends more time with Christian. Meghan taunts Bree at school again and Bree just ignores her, not reacting. Later in the day, Meghan continues her tirades and Christian tells her to back off. Meghan leaves and the pair go about their day. 9.11 Things Will Never Be the Same Now that Kyla Ward has transferred to an Arts school, Kenzie Ford is alone and now a prime target for Meghan's bullying. Later Christian brings Kenzie to sit with them at lunch and Bree gets to know her better, only remembering her from Kenzie's first day and not allowing her on the dance team because of her age. She and Christian continue to talk to her throughout the day and keep her company. 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal as Kenzie continues to hang out with the pair, Bree notices she and Christian have chemistry and worries about him having feelings for her. The three get coffee after school and Christian doesn't seem to notice that Bree is not part of the conversation, despite Kenzie trying to keep her involved. When Kenzie leaves, Christian asks Bree what's wrong after seeing her facial expression but Bree tells him she is fine. The next day Bree confronts Christian at school about having feelings for Kenzie. Christian denies it and Bree then tells him if he doesn't have feelings for her, he won't mind her not hanging out with them. Christian tells her he isn't going to ditch his friend, causing Bree to make him choose between her and Kenzie. Christian chooses Kenzie. 9.15 Ready To Fall Bree sees Christian talking to Kenzie. 'Season 10' 10.04 View From Heaven Bree sees Christian talking to Kenzie at school. 10.06 The Crow and The Butterfly Bree sees Christian kissing Kenzie at school and confronts him. He tells her this isn't the time or place. After school Bree meets with Christian and she tells him she was right, he did have feelings for Kenzie. Christian tells her that he thinks he always did but after the shooting, things were crazy and they were distanced. He apologizes for how things ended between them and wishes her the best. Season 11 and Final Exit 11.03 Long Live Us Bree shows up for the graduation ceremony. Christian sees her as they get ready and he talks to her about what her plans are. Bree explains that she is heading to Llanview to attend college there. After hearing Christian talk about how the brain works and him understanding, she thinks she may want to go into Neuroscience too or at least psychology. Christian tells her he is happy to hear that and hopes she finds joy in whatever it is that she ends up doing. After the ceremony, Bree is invited by both Christian and Kenzie to grab dinner, Bree politely declines saying that she and her mom have plans. She then thanks the two for being nice, despite how petty she got. Christian tells her it's okay and she was right, he just hopes that they can put this behind them. Bree agrees and tells them hopefully she will see them around if she is ever back in Port Charles and if they are ever in Llanview, give her a call. Trivia * First character to be diagnosed with a major mental illness (Dissociative Identity Disorder) Quotes Relationships Christian Zacchara *Start Up: 7.16 Only God Can Judge Me *Break Up: 9.14 Keep The Change You Filthy Animal **Reason: she didn't like his friendship with Kenzie Ford Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Original Character